


Good Ol' Boys

by TeeTee1993



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, The Dukes of Hazzard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeTee1993/pseuds/TeeTee1993
Summary: Just two good ole boys,Never meaning no harm.Beats all you never saw, been in trouble with the lawSince the day they was born.Straightenin' the curves,Flattenin' the hills.Someday the mountain might get 'em but the law never will.Makin' their wayyyyyy, the only way they know how.Well, that's just a little bit more than the law will allow.Just two good ole boys,Wouldn't change if they could.Fightin' the system like two modern day Robin Hoods. [Yee-haw]





	Good Ol' Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just two good ole boys,  
> Never meaning no harm.  
> Beats all you never saw, been in trouble with the law  
> Since the day they was born.  
> Straightenin' the curves,  
> Flattenin' the hills.  
> Someday the mountain might get 'em but the law never will.  
> Makin' their wayyyyyy, the only way they know how.  
> Well, that's just a little bit more than the law will allow.  
> Just two good ole boys,  
> Wouldn't change if they could.  
> Fightin' the system like two modern day Robin Hoods. [Yee-haw]

Bo Duke has a reputation with the ladies. Always having a date every Friday and Saturday night since he was a teenager. They all know hes been around a time or two since he was thirteen years old, but that hasn’t stopped them yet. If Uncle Jesse has taught him a thing or two, it’s that if Bo treats a woman wrong- that no matter what age he is, Jesse will tear his hind in for as long as they both shall live and breathe. Another would be to not miss her curfew, listen to her daddy, don’t do what he- Uncle Jesse- wouldn’t do.

Of course with Bo being well Bo, he would would get his hind torn every now and again- usually because he’d miss the girls curfew. Then again, what boy hasn’t taken a girl home pass her curfew? Sometimes, they just get so caught up in their activities they’re engaged in at the moment in time.

Now Luke Duke on the other hand, Uncle Jesse doesn’t have much to worry about him- but his rules still apply to him as much as they do to Bo. Luke has always been the kind of guy dads want their daughters to settle down with. Sweet, caring, considerate, and not to mention that he didn’t lose his virginity til he was nineteen. Bo would always tease him about it. But there’s a new record for the longest virginity still going too, and that title belongs to Enos Strate- but that’s for another time.

Then there’s Daisy Duke, it wasn’t until after her eighteenth birthday that she finally came out of her shell- other than to prove that she isn’t this so called nun everyone made her out to be, but it was mainly to get a job at the Boar’s Nest. Until then, Uncle Jesse didn’t have to worry about when it came to her, but now he is like one of those dads who always has his shot gun at the ready. And half the time, he doesn’t think that’s good enough.

So, Jesse made Bo and Luke promise to look after Daisy- even if she argues every time that she’s a big girl, can hold her own ground, and look after as well as fend for herself.

*********************************

The Duke family has been in the moonshine business for about a little over two hundred years, but Uncle Jesse gave it all up to take in Bo and Luke to keep them outta jail and on probation instead. Well, it a supposedly that Uncle Jesse gave the ‘shine up- that’s not something easy for him to do, but the Duke boys and Daisy know better than to ask him knowing they’ll either get a lickin’ or few or be told to mind their own cotton-picking business- or other colorful choice of words. It also doesn’t stop them from looking or talking to each other about it. Of course they’ll get caught, act like nothing is happening and for the time being, Uncle Jesse let’s it pass- there’s only so much he can do with the three of them together. If it was one or even two, it would be easier- and usually the one is Bo and the two is Bo and Luke. Because Bo tends to get himself into trouble and Luke is more than likely pulled in with him since he’s usually and almost always around/by/near Bo, which means if Bo goes down, Luke is right there behind him. Uncle Jesse usually gives them a talking to and/or shakes his head. Luke usually yells at, fight, or ignores Bo. And Daisy, well she might giggle or tsk them, telling about how Uncle Jesse will tear their hinds in or about how they shouldn’t be doing it and on a-count of how they also know better. Thought it’s mainly aimed at Bo, but Luke ain’t always a saint, since he sometimes get them in trouble- even if Bo is the main one.

**********************************************

In Hazzard, summers were hot, fall was short, winter was long and freezing, and spring was so brief you wouldn’t know what hit you- even if it was your own mama.

Speaking of summer, it was just right around corner. Two months to be exact. (Which makes today April 21st.)

The sun wasn’t exactly quite up yet- in about another half to an hour to a full hour. At the Dukes farm Uncle Jesse was already up and about. Daisy and the boys would be up in no time. Daisy will get breakfast ready and the boys tend to the animals and do their daily morning chores. By lunch, all the Dukes are free to do what they want- in reason(s)- and as long as their chores are done and the animals are tended to. Otherwise, someone will be working over time and the day will probably be ruined. They’ll have no one to blame but themselves.

********************************

Wouldn’t ya know it? Daisy was up before them boys- then again, most days she was up before they were, usually on a-count of she only has to make breakfast. Jesse always said that she’s a woman and no woman ought to be doin’ dirty or heavy work- that’s what them there men are for. Of course Daisy would try to argue but Uncle Jesse would tell her to hush it and the women usually did the house work while the men did the farm work. ‘Ain’t no arguin’ that’ Bo or Luke would say.

Not even thirty minutes later Luke was waking- he usually woke up first- sitting up in the bed after yawning and stretching, Luke rubbed his eyes with a groan before pushing that mop of a hair on his head back as he looks over at Bo who was sound asleep on that bed that's was across from his, since they both slept in this very room since the days they were born all them years that seem like lifetimes ago. Luke was the one who normally woke Bo up and today was no different.

Pushing the blanket off to the side, Luke swings his legs around with another yawn and pushing himself to his feet before shuffling over to Bo. Placing his hand to his shoulder, Luke shook Bo telling him it was time to get up ‘fore Jesse comes in and give ‘em both lickin’s. Bo just groaned in response and Luke chuckles, just like they always have done in all those mornings before- starting yesterday. Yawning and stretching, Bo sat up and threw the covers off him before rubbing his eyes. Neither man ever slept with clothes on- at least nothing more than their underwear in the hot summers and their long johns in the cold months. This was a normal way they slept since they were knee high to any adult.

“Sleep good?” Luke would ask every morning as they pulled their blue jeans on. Bo would normally shrug with a yawn before buttoning and zipping up their jeans.

“S’fine” he’d mumble as he walked over to their closet “You?”

“Not too bad” Luke shrugged as he grabbed the shirt Bo hands to him.

“You was snorin’ so loud, I think the chickens heard you” Bo chuckled making Luke shake his head “You only do that when you're exhausted. Reckon it was a mighty fine date you had last night.”

“Lord, that woman had me take her all over town til one in the mornin’. She wouldn’t even eat at the Boar’s Nest. Said it ‘cuz I know too many people there” Luke explained “Said my attention was s‘poseda be one her and her only.”

“Lord have mercy!” Bo laughed “Sounds like you got a bossy one on yer hands.”

“You ain’t preachin’ to the choir” Luke sighed as he slips his shirt on “I told her that I wasn’t gonna see her ‘gain.”

“What she say?” Bo asked as he slipped his flannel on.

“Somethin’ they usually say to you ‘Luke Duke! You be darn lucky to be seein’ the likes of me again! Wait til my daddy hears about this!’ Tell ya what though, her daddy done apologize for her behavior and said she just like her damn mama. I reckon he felt embarrassed, only a time a--” Luke said.

“A daddy apologizes for their daughter” Bo said with Luke “Well, it’s ‘bout damn time the infamous goody-two-shoes got a yellin’ at.”

“Ain’t my fault you got the brains of a rat” Luke scoffs as he grabs a flannel himself and slips it on.

“But I got the looks” Bo said proudly with a smile.

“And look how far that gets ya” Luke sits on his bed, grabbing his boots.

“Well. I ain’t been shot yet” Bo copies his cousins actions.

"You're damn lucky too” Luke snorts “But the big word there is yet.” Luke slips his boots on “Heard Mary-Lou is comin’ back to town for the summer.”

Bo looked up at him- boots already on- before shrugging his shoulders “So?”

“So?” Luke looks up at him in complete and utter shock “What do you mean so? You was smitten over her.”

“Yeah. Back when was kids or somethin’” Bo replies “Heard she ain’t like she was.”

“You ain’t like you was either, Bo” Luke laughed.

“Well neither are you!” Bo huffs.

“Never said I was” Luke chuckles “So, ya sayin’ ya ain’t gonna take her out?”

Bo shrugged his shoulder “Dunno. We’ll have to see. But I ain’t worried ‘bout it.”

“You ain’t ever worried ‘bout nothin’” Luke pointed out.

“Why should I?” Bo asked before smirking “That’s what I got you for!”

“Oh lord” Luke sighs “This is why we always get in trouble. You ain’t got a lick of sense anyhow. C’mon. Let’s get goin’ before Jesse picks out a switch and give us both a good lickin’ or twenty.”

Bo snickers before standing up with Luke and head out their room and in to the kitchen.

“Well, it’s ‘bout damn time you two got up and joined us for breakfast” Uncle Jesse says “Sit yer tails down. Daisy ‘bout finished with the food.”

The boys sat down in their normal places- right across from each other- before saying “Mornin’ Uncle Jesse. Mornin’ Daisy” just like Uncle Jesse taught ‘em to.

“Mornin’ Bo. Mornin’ Luke” Daisy would smile before plating their food- eggs and biscuits.

She moves towards where she sits across from their uncle. The four Dukes bow their heads for grace- just like they always do before a family meal.

“Y'all have plans for the day?” Jesse asked.

“I have to work today” Daisy answered.

“We was just gonna go in to town after chores” Luke answered.

“Good. You boys can do shoppin’ today” Jesse smiles.

“You reckon Bo knows a lick of that?” Daisy giggles.

“Not-ta one” Luke chuckles.

“Hey!” Bo growls- no bite behind it.

“C’mon Bo. Ya know I’s only teasin’” Daisy flashes an innocent smile.

“You always teasin’. Luke too” Bo pouts.

“You never complained much ‘bout it” Luke chuckles “You tease just ‘bout as much as we do. And there’s no denyin’ it.”

Bo just huffed and pouted in response.

“Alright kids” Jesse chuckled “’ Nough of that and eat ya breakfast. Times a tickin’.”

“Yes, sir” the three of ‘em say before digging in.

***************************

Daisy went in to town to meet up with a friend after breakfast as the two boys made their way out to the barn. Bo was to collect the eggs today while Luke shoveled the dirty hay in to the wheelbarrow. But today the chickens seemed to be a bit aggressive, pecking at Bo’s hand every chance they got, making Bo shout each time they were successful. On the loudest shout of a curse word, Luke ran in to the coop and laughed at his findings.

“Whatcha do to piss ‘em off?” Luke laughs.

“Nothin’!” Bo glared “They just keep peckin’ at me every time I go to get an egg.”

“Maybe ya doin’ it wrong” Luke reached down to grab an egg, only to be pecked at “Ow!”

“I ain’t doin’ it wrong” Bo laughed “See? They in a peckin’ mood today.”

“Whatcha do to piss ‘em off?” Luke asked again.

“Ain’t done a thing to ‘em” Bo sighed “Just started collectin’ eggs.”

“Wonder if Jesse knows” Luke ponders.

“Dunno. Probably.” Bo pushed his hair back “But I know that I ain’t collectin’ no more eggs, don’t feel like bein’ attacked.”

Luke laughs with a shake of his head “Fine. Then you can help me with the hay.”

Bo shrugged his shoulders “Alright. Better than bein’ pecked at.”

Walking out the coop, Bo put the basket of eggs off to the side before grabbing a pitchfork and began to help Luke with the dirty hay. They worked in silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t all that bearable either. Both hated the quiet as much as they loved it.

“Ya ever stop to think?” Luke asks.

Bo looked up at the other in confusion “What?”

“Ya know, think?” Luke looks back at his cousin “That thing you're s’posda do with that thing in yer head.”

“Depends on what” Bo answers.

“I mean, I know ya don’t think ‘fore ya do somethin’” Luke says “But with that aside, ya ever just think?”

“About what? In general?” Bo tilts his head to the side to the left side as he squints his eyes.

“Just ‘bout anythin’. Anythin’ at all, nothin’ in general” Luke explains.

“I mean, don’t you?” Bo asks.

Luke nods his head “A lot more than I’d want to sometimes.”

“I agree with ya on both of those” Bo responds “Some days more than others. Why?”

Luke shrugged his shoulder “Just wonderin’. I’ll take this hay if ya wanna get started with the new hay.”

“Deal!” Bo smiled “Hey, cousin?”

Luke lifts the wheelbarrow up “Yeah, cousin?”

“You okay?” Bo asks.

Luke nods his head with a small smile “Yeah.”

“You sure?” Bo asks.

Luke chuckled softly “Promise” and with that, he walked out the barn, leaving Bo to worry and begin to put the new hay down.

There was so much Luke wanted to tell Bo and so much Bo wanted to tell Luke, but neither wanted to say a word outta fear of how the other might take it, react, and neither wanted to be full of regret for letting these secrets out. So as of now, they’ll just keep it bottled up. And who knows, maybe one day they’ll be able to tell each other or not and they’ll take it to the graves with them. But if the day does come and they do tell each other hopefully it won’t be too late. One could hope, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title is in the works.

Sorry for typos.

Hope y'all like it.


End file.
